Take It Easy (ENG)
by AveSei
Summary: Everything seen as childlike is soon seen as childish, but to Osomatsu, there's nothing more natural. To her, who seem to have been an adult forever, it is not. "Jyushimatsu, how do you make a girl happy?" "Make her laugh, Osomatsu-nii-san!"


**Titre :** Take It Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Well, I started it on AO3 so better put it there too right?

Been a while that I travel on fic and as usual, when you don't find what you want, you write it. I wanted to see Osomatsu being loved for the childllike dork he is, without some tsundere "gag" to cover it.

I don't know what to say more? That's pretty much what I have in mind right now... onward the other chapter I've written so you'll get a sense of what's coming quickly~

Have fun!

* * *

Osomatsu found this kind of funny that he was blocked in the tram, which he never usually took, all of this because of a little adventure with his brothers who haven't hesitated to ditch him at some point.

Ah, he couldn't wait the moment when he will beat their ass.

Still, it wasn't that bad, he just had that to do after had to walk for a while. Now he didn't have to walk very much.

The NEET was blocked with the incredible amount of people with a work like it was popular in Japan. Even though he wanted to, he couldn't sit down anywhere. He was stuck with several people while his eyes were wandering.

The scenery was wonderful! All those breasts, I mean all those hills uh.

Finally, it was even less annoying, the « view » made him forget about his growing hunger.

Another station, some people left while some other were coming.

He enjoyed the changing scenery when he noticed something... wrong with it.

A girl was stuck between one of the wall and a man, and if it weren't for her facial expression he wouldn't have noticed...

...her expression looked even more terrified, as she looked at her. He kept a straight expression, but he could see his arms moving...

…

« Oi. »

The two strangers were startled by his sudden appearance, especially the man.

« It seems that you don't know the rule: look but don't touch, right? »

The guy was a little taller than him, but why would he care? He didn't, not at all.

He finally looked at him, saying :

« What do you mean? »

Osomatsu watched the young woman to be sure he wasn't doing any mistake, but she was paralyzed by her fear et it just encouraged Osomatsu to use his own fist.

First, he took the guy by the collar.

« You know very well what I am meaning. »

At the same time, the door opened again and a simple and clear idea came into his mind :

« Leave me some space! I take out the trash! »

Some second later, you could hear a scream as the aggressor was ejected out of the tram. Osomatsu attracted the attention on him but didn't give any attention to it as he was making his way to get close to the person he rescued.

After something like that, nobody dared to say something about it and the crowd who was entering in the tram stayed silent while the man was now, ironically, in a trashcan.

Then the tram kept going, in silence. The atmosphere was particular after such an event.

Osomatsu finally said something :

« Do you think I did a home run? »

He chuckled at his own joke, but the woman had no reaction. Comprehensive, he asked :

« Are you okay? »

Still shocked, all she did is watch in his direction. Osomatsu smiled brightly while rubbing his nose. His hand bumped by accident on her own, but it gave him an idea :

« … can I? »

She opened her own hand, and once he was holding her, she grips his hand. He smiled again.

« Don't mind. Everything's going to be okay from now on. »

He kept her hand the whole time, silent. She seemed to relax but he wasn't really sure.

The tranquillity which slowly took place between them was interrupted by the announcement of where they were now. Akatsuka Ward, of course.

«Ah, we're finally at my station.»

She blinked out of surprise :

« Me too. »

They noticed that they were still holding hands. Osomatsu grat the back of his neck, blushing :

« Ah-haha! I'm sorry, I haven't noticed...  
_ No it's okay... reassured the young woman »

They had to walk out of the tram at the same time to walk in the same direction for a while, in silence. Came the moment where they had to part away.

« I see..., have a good day then! »

Osomatsu said those words and proceeded to wave his hand, as she smiled in return. He saw her leaving without a thought, but weirdly she managed to get back at him a paper in her hand.

« It's my phone number...  
_ ...eh ?! »

She looked away :

« Sorry if it seems too bold I just... I would like to talk to you again if possible... your voice reassures me.  
_ O-ok... »

Just after having said that, she was really quick to leave, not leaving him the time to give her his own number.

It took him a moment to realize all that happened.

He rescued a woman from an aggressor.

She smiled at him, several times.

They held hands for what looked like hours for him.

And now he has her number.

He started to giggle stupidly and then managed to scream :

« HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT YOUR BROTHER HAVE DONE TODAY! »

He close to home and his first idea was to run to it, screaming those words.

Once at home, he took an aspiration before to get into their room, a smile almost as big as Jyushimatsu's.

« Guess who got the number of a girl without any effort today? »

They looked at him with suspicion :

« It's surely fake. Replied Choromatsu,  
_ WRONG! And I will tell you WHY, Choromatsu! »

He sat down, waiting for his brothers to gather around him to listen to the eldest one.

Something which few of them have done, but he finally got their attention. He talked with fierce about the heroic behaviour he had. It was worth a tv show, but more a lie than anything to his brothers.

It was why they said absolutely nothing.

« You don't believe me? Seriously ?  
_ Just call her and we will believe you, Osomatsu-nii-san. Cut Todomatsu, tired by the situation »

Osomatsu tensed up. Blushing, he chuckled visibly embarrassed :

« Perhaps... later right? You know, the time she gets over her emot- HEY! WHY ARE YOU ALL LEAVING ?! »

They were already all focused on their own occupation.

Vexed, Osomatsu decided to go downstairs to watch the TV. Whatever ! He'll show them later anyway.

A quick nap later, the loudest voice in the house awaken him :

« Osomatsu-nii-san, Osomatsu-nii-san! »

Quickly, he was shaken by Jyushimatsu :

« It's almost time for dinner!  
_ Ah... mm... yeah...  
_ You still haven't called her right? Said Jyushimatsu, out of nowhere »

Osomatsu looked at his brother whit hit the nail on the head. Despite this, the usual carefree attitude of Osomatsu came back and he smiled :

« I'm waiting for a SIGN Jyushimatsu...  
_ Ouch! Please stop, you're painful to look at. »

The two dork of the house laughed at the brief imitation of Karamatsu, and proceeded to go to eat.

Though, Osomatsu weren't really acting about waiting for a sign.

He came to the terrace looking at the sky and dreamy.

With the number of this stranger in his hand, he sighed.

Oh, he knew it was a real one it wasn't the question but...

He was nervous. What was he supposed to say?

He looked at the sky. Haha, who knows, perhaps the sky will really show him a sign...

« … woah ?! A SHOOTING STAR ?! »

It was the sign he waited, the moment to do a wish!

« I don't know how it works but... Akatsuka-sensei, if you're out there, please give me a chance to talk to this girl- »

But in return for his prayer, a scream echoed in the night.

He barely had the time to open his eyes that someone violently crushed him, ejecting him to the wall.

« Osomatsu-nii-san ?! Osomatsu-nii-san ?! »

His brothers worriedly reached him, and with their lifestyle, they were not ready for that.

I mean, what was doing that GIRL on their BROTHER, both of them against their wall ?!

The stranger fell on the floor, Osomatsu staying on the wall visibly stuck in it.

Finally, Choromatsu spoke up, talking to Jyushimatsu :

« Have you done any other sport than baseball today?  
_ No, only baseball! Also, why are you all looking at me ?!  
_ Perhaps it's because of ... said Karamatsu, in a curiously normal voice  
_ Instead of talking, we should help them don't you think? Added Ichimatsu »

The boys looked more preoccupied about the girl than their own brother, but strangely Osomatsu could have a bit of their attention when the gravitational effect made him fall on the young woman.

Which resulted in him being punched by Choromatsu :

« HOW DARE YOU?! Treating a poor innocent girl like this!  
_ Mademoiselle, how are you? Can you hear me through your sweet slumber? Asked Karamatsu, while holding her hand  
_ Is she alive, Kusomatsu? Ichimatsu started to get close too  
_ Karamatsu-nii-san, my ears are bleeding, stop that! Objected Jyushimatsu  
_ SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! STOP TO GET CLOSE TO HER! YOU'RE GOING TO SCARE HER! Screamed out Todomatsu, visibly aware of how confusing it will be for her to wake up »

He had right, she was woken up. She didn't notice that her hand were held and just tried to sit with difficulty, whimpering because of the pain :

« Ouch... I should really stop to get near to this laboratory... »

It's when she noticed her hand being held, and how she was surrounded. Startled, she asked with a hesitant voice :

« Have we met before?  
_ Heh~? Reacted Karamatsu, happy to have some attention. I have no memory of it my lady.  
_ Uh... but why are you so many ?! »

Her gaze goes to all of them who weren't moving. Choromatsu tried to find his words, but Todomatsu finished to say something :

« Sorry for... everything, and good afternoon? Hahaha, we are the Matsuno. I am Todomatsu- »

She fainted, it was really too much for today.

They all looked at her, motionless.

Ichimatsu sighed :

« It seems like we killed someone. Again. »


End file.
